Kingdom of Minetia
Overview The Kingdom of Minetia has been a member of the Big Five since their ventures into the north Perusian sky during the mid-1700's, later expanding. The landscape is much like Estila, the land to their south, having hills of rolling green and towns ranging from large cities to quaint villages. Their air force and air fleet have gained them recognition as a fighting force, encountering and squaring off against some of the best pilots in the eastern hemisphere. History Minetia in the past and today has been ruled by a king much like many of the other lands in Cael. It adopted a feudal system under the king, many lords under him and the many peasants, serfs, merchants and craftsman under them. For a long time it worked very well, yet eventually many of the kings of this land fell into greed and gluttony. The royal family had lost its way and forgotten their roots of devotion towards their people, instead turning on them to further benefit themselves and their close supporters. Eventually one man stood up, his people following behind him. A knight named Jean Beurox had begun to spread seeds of revolution through many towns during the late 1600's, forming local militias and training citizens to stand up against the regieme. In September the people of the nation rose almost all at once, taking many of the forces royal to the king by surprise. By November they had stormed the king's palace, beheading the king, queen, and many of their supporters living inside there. Heads rolled along the countryside, chaos ensuing until Jean Beurox was appointed the new king by the people. A new royal bloodline had been formed, and Jean oversaw the invention of flight and the first contact with other peoples outside his nation before his death in 1743. Today the title of king is held by Jean's grandson Marquis Beurox, newly appointed due to the previous king dying only a few months ago. They have achieved some prosperity through their different land holdings in all three skies around Cael. Many of them are scattered, however, taking only small chunks out of each piece of sky that they can find. Regardless, they have proven themselves to be a formidable opponent both at the bargaining table and in the blue skies. Air Force The Minetian Air Force was founded by Jean's son, Thomas, in 1745 after realizing the amount of wealth he could bring to his country by acquiring the massive amounts of islands around them in the Perusian, Anecian, and Itanian Skies around them. They hold noticable chunks in each region, however do not hold as much power in one such as Whitewater or Urano. Borrowing airship technology from the people of Whitewater and Estila they have formed a formidable airfleet of ships and aircraft. They have also borrowed push-prop technology from Urano, creating the first push-pull fighter to ever enter service in Cael. Ever since they have begun making more designs based on this principle along with forward prop driven planes, using weapons such as machine guns to bring down their enemies.